


Watch Him

by pocketmouse



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketmouse/pseuds/pocketmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's embarrassed enough for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to such_heights for betaing this for me.  
> Written for the verbal humiliation square for kink_bingo, but it's pretty light.

"— meet a Queen while covered in whale vomit," Amy concluded.

Rory pulled a face, holding his hands up as if warding something off. "Oh, no, that is _disgusting_."

The Doctor watched as Amy laughed, her feet kicking the air from her perch on the table. One toe of her cowboy boot made contact with Rory's knee, and he batted it away. "It wasn't important, we had bigger things to worry about. I got a shower eventually."

Rory still looked faintly green. Amy just laughed, leaning closer to him and chucking gleefully when Rory leaned away in response.

Later, after he'd sent Rory off to the wardrobe to find some clothes that didn't have Amy's face on them, he pulled Amy aside into a quiet curve of corridor.

"Amy, I thought you were glad I invited Rory onboard."

She frowned. "Of course I am, what do you mean?"

"Well, you're being awfully rude to him, I don't think he appreciates being confronted with stories of whale vomit and threats similar."

Amy smiled. "Of course he does."

"Amy —"

"Who's known him for years, here, Doctor, you or me? Watch him."

"I have, though it's hard to see around the —" he gestured towards his nose.

"Oi." Amy smacked his arm. "I mean really _watch_ him. Rory likes it when people pay attention to him, he likes to be convinced of things. If he really had a problem, he'd say so. This is just — you know, kid stuff, trying to gross each other out."

He looked at her carefully, but her face was open, sincere. He nodded. "No scaring him off, though, you hear me? I'm not a taxi service." He waggled a finger at her.

Amy grinned. "Of course not." She threaded an arm through his. "Now, where are we going next?"

  


So he did watch. He watched the way Amy would tease Rory and Rory would let her, biting back from time to time. Amy would make up shameless lies, exaggerating the trouble they got into — usually more the Doctor than her — and Rory would writhe with displaced embarrassment — fremdschämen. But he would, inevitably, lean in again and ask for another story. Sometimes he wouldn't believe the story, but that didn't seem to affect his reaction, or his desire for more.

Or, the Doctor discovered, his desire to stay out of said trouble himself.

"Oh, no, Doctor," Rory said, backing away from the cave entrance. "We are not splitting up and checking out a sacred haunted cave. What if they execute trespassers?"

"It's the quickest route back to Amy," the Doctor pointed out.

"It's the quickest route to us getting locked up too," Rory argued. "Don't you watch films?"

"I don't need to, I've got real-life experience. And being genre-savvy is boring." He pouted at Rory, but it didn't work, for some reason.

"You can face the cave of certain death if you want to, but I'm going the sensible route." Rory had his hands on his hips and that I'm-wrong-but-too-dim-to-realize look on his face.

"Then we'd be splitting up. Isn't that against your rules anyway?" the Doctor pointed out.

"I'm taking Lyra up on that offer of a lift. You can come if you want." Rory ignored his statement.

"Fine! But when I rescue Amy, I'll tell her you didn't want to come help!" No rise out of Rory. Hm. This whole Rory being secure with his relationship was no fun. He stomped off.

There wasn't any death in the caves, but there was mud. A _lot_ of mud. And an unexpected river snake. And, ok, basically not as much of a shortcut as he'd thought. But, on the plus side, he figured, as he tried fruitlessly to get the mud out of his pockets, it wasn't actually haunted.

And Rory hadn't rescued Amy either, though that was more because Amy hadn't needed any rescuing. They were both waiting for him when he finally made it to the city center. They were seated at a shaded table, eating sandwiches and drinking something that looked suspiciously like lemonade.

"Ooh, lunch!" he said, and nabbed Amy's drink. He sat down next to her with a squelch.

"Oi, get your own, grubby," she said, and took it back. So he took Rory's instead.

Rory let him. "Shortcut, huh?"

"It might've been a shortcut if I'd had someone helping me." Rory leaned forward, and he knew that cue. He darted a glance at Amy as well, and she grinned at him, so he settled in to tell the tale, embellishing as much as he wanted, since there was no one to correct him.


End file.
